donotcomeandfindmefandomcom-20200213-history
Englisc/Præterit-Præsens Verbe
Preterite-Present Verbs *Back to Englisc Modal Verbs These are a sub-set of the preterite-present verbs, which can be used to tell a speaker's attitude towards what he's saying. They are used with the bare infinitive of the verb, as in English, German, Dutch, and other Germanic languages. *Modals: *durren - to dare to *kunnen - to know how to, be able to, can *magen - to be able to, can *moten - to have permission to, may, can *scullen - to be obligated to, ought, shall *þurfen - to need to *willen - to want to You can see these verbs have a slightly different meaning from other Germanic languages, retaining their original meanings more clearly. This can be shown using an example: *Þu most Kwidden wreiten - you can write sentences (you have permission to write sentences) *Þu magst Kwidden wreiten - you can write sentences (you have the ability to write sentences) *Þu kannst Kwidden wreiten - you can write sentences (you know how to write sentences) In Englisc, magen is the closest to the modern English "can, be able to" for translations. Agen *agen - to own, possess, have, obtain; to give, deliver, restore (w.d. recipient); on Hand ~ to deliver in hand; ~ ut to find out *agen, ag, ahte, geagen Benugen *benugen - to need, want, require, enjoy; w.g. *benugen, benag, benohte, benogen Dugen *dugen - to avail, to be of use, able, fit, strong, vigorous, good, virtuous, honest, bountiful, kind, liberal *dugen, deag, dohte, gedogen Durren *to dare to, presume to *durren, dorste, gedorren Subjunctive II Gemunen *gemunen - to remember, bear in mind, consider; w.g. and w.a. *gemunen, gemaan, gemunde, gemunen Genugen *genugen - to suffice, to be sufficient, not to be wanting *genugen, genag, genohte, genogen *Ex: þat genag, us to helpen. Subjunctive II Kunnen *to be acquainted with, know (alone); ic ne kann þie Frowe I don't know that lady *to know how to, can, have power, be able (w.infin); ic kann þie twa Boek finden I can find the two books *Participles: kunnend, gekunnen/gekuþ Subjunctive II Magen *to be strong, efficacious, to avail, prevail, be sufficient (alone); usre Friend mageþ us lytel our friends avail us little **magan to - to be good for, be the cause of, serve a purpose, have an effect; þat mæȝ to Naht that's good for nothing and 'him mæȝ to Sorge, þat to hieren' it causes him anxiety to hear that **magan wiþ - to prevail against (a disease), to be good for (some disease); Tylenol mæȝ wiþ Hefdecce Tylenol is good for headache. **magan wiþ - to have influence with (accusative); if ic mæȝ so well wiþ þic, þonn hu kannst þu mid her utgan? if I'm so influential with you, then how can you go out with her? *to be able to, can (because something is possible, or you have permission or power to) *Note: in certain dialects, this verb's infinitive is mugen, not magen. Their present plural is then mugeþ. A different dialect holds magen/mahte/gemaht as the verb, and the present as maag, maagst, mageþ Subjunctive II Moten *to be allowed to, have permission to, may Subjunctive II Scullen *to be obliged to, shall Subjunctive II Þurfen *to need to, must Subjunctive II Unnen Willen *To want to, will Present Subjunctive II Witten *witten - to know *witten, waat, wiste, gewitten Present Subjunctive II *Back to Englisc Category:Englisc